IT'S BAACK
by Kittgirl15
Summary: This is a story based on the Lucky fourteen who made a promise to Bill and Hinata if they ever got rid of the clown he won't come back some how he did so now it's up to them to keep that promise and hope that Pennywise does not come back again or they will have to do it the third time which they don't want to do but I will post different chapters as I type the story of IT's BAACK!
1. Chapter1: The Lucky fourteen (2010)

**IT's BAACK!**

**I am Pyrus this is a story based off of a movie that I have seen since I was a little girl so with this story it will show how the lucky fourteen met.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Lucky fourteen but I do own Hinata Kazekage.**

**The year is 2010 and things are different. These new lucky seven are different but they made a promise to Bill and Hinata about something from the past!**

**The lucky seven are well in different places. Some are married and some are not. They decide to meet up with the last seven that is still alive.**

**For the new lucky seven it has been 20 years since they last saw each other! Once they get together they become the lucky fourteen and the name of the club will be the losers club!**

**Stan is alive this time but he dies differently he won't die in the bath tub as I explain it then you will see what happens to him and now Pennywise is back again! And this time Pennywise wants to kill the last seven.**

**Now what Derek Johnes did was brave that he has gone back into the sewer to save his friend Hinata Kazekage because he cared about her since Intermedit School.**

**So Do you think that your brave enough to read part one, two, three, four, and five?!**

**Enjoy this story if you dare!**

**But if you are at the age of nine or ten years old then don't read this story or you will be sorry that you did! The Story beings!**

**Chapter1: The Lucky fourteen (2010)**

Introduction

Jenny is riding her bike in the rain and she is nine years old and doesn't know what's going to happen to her. "Jenny come inside its going to strom." Annibell said. Jenny has gotten off of her bike then finds a doll on the ground. There was a childish laughter that no one knew about but it really getting softer just then he appeared.

"Hello there." The clown said to her hoping that she would talk back but didn't she didn't know him. "Do you want a balloon they all float." The evil clown said to her again but still no answer from Jenny in that moment she went to him he ate her leaving no trace of the body to be found then he was gone.

Annibell just came outside to calll her daughter in but there was no answer she was getting scared and wondering why Jenny didn't answer as she saw the bike her daughter wasn't there so she screamed with fear from that moment on she knows now that Jenny had died mysteriously.

Annibell went inside to call the police to tell them what she saw of course her mother had to do furnel things for her daughter. Mike Hanlon went to the killing scene to see what is going on as he went alone just then he found a photograph of Georgie and Cathy he knew who killed Jenny but Mike Hanlon didn't say anything because no one would believe him if he told who killed Annibell's daughter.

He is a libarian for Derry mostly he wa a lighthouse keeper to let the fourteen know who had come back again. He went back to the Libauary typed for awhile.

"May 28th another killing today but this time there was something more at work that makes my skin crawl the pictures couldn't no shouldn't been there I can't pull it off any longer its time to tell the others of what's going on I hope I'm wrong I hope to god that I'm wrong but Hinata and Bill should know about this." Mike Hanlon said in his mind then called Bill Denbrough.

1

In Hampshire England Bill is typing on the compture of his new story. Audra came upstairs to get him for dinner she knocked on his door. "Bill for the last time." Audra Denbrough said." In a minute." He replied.

"That's what you said a half hour ago and the hour before that." Audra replied. "Ok." Bill replied. Audra went downstairs of course her husband took a break from typing on the compture and he went downstairs to his wife. "It's cold." Audra said.

"Sorry." Her husband replied. "I like the changes Bill their good." Audra said. "I wish you tell that Idiot Greco." Bill said. "I do everyday, you didn't have to take this job you know not as if we need the money." Audra said.

"In case you forgetten I took this job to be wit you." Bill replied. "Taking a vacation didn't occour to you." Audra said. "So I can hang around with a bunch of actors it's not what I do Audra writting is what I do besides if there looking for someone to mangle one of my books it might as well be me." Bill said.

"At least your in a good mood." Audra said. "Audra can't we..."Bill said. When they were at the table the phone started to ring.

"Tell them I'm a sleep unless its Greco." Audra said. Bill got up from the table and is heading towards to the phone. "Greco. Greco." Bill said to himself. He answered the phone.

"Hey fella do I know you?" Bill asked. "Bill it's me Mike Hanlon from Derry." Mike Hanlon answered. Bill paused for a moment as he remembers the promise that the fourteen made as kids in the past.

"Sorry Mike for a minute there I didn't know." Bill said. "You didn't know who I was." Mike Hanlon said. " For a minute there I didn't so why did you call Mike?" Bill Denbrough asked. "Bill it's come back." Mike said.

"Are you s sure?" Bill said. "Yes I found a photograph of George." Mike replied. "Georgie." Bill said to himself. Bill and Mike hanged up the phone then he went back to his wife Audra. "What is it? Who was on the phone?" Audra asked. "No one wrong number I got to go back to work." Bill replied.

He went outside. "Bill."Audra said. While Bill is outside alone as he knew that his little brother had died. His flashbak started. "Tell me a story please Bill." Georgie Denbrough said. "M maybe later." Young Bill Denbrough said. "A magic stone story please Bill please." Georgie Denbrough said.

"G go bug someone else you little cootie I don't feel so hot uh G georgie." Bill replied as he reached under the his bed grabed the paperboat that he made. "For me? You made this for me? Can I go sail it?" Georgie asked.

"Well you have to seal it down first w with p p parafifin." Bill said. "What is that? Where is it?" Georgie asked. " It's in the c cellar." Bill Denbrough replied. So Georgie went to get the parafifin and the power was still out he grabed it then took it back to Bill. Of course he was sealing it down for him. "I wish you can come too it's your boat really thanks Bill." Georgie said then kissed Bill on the cheek.

"Yuck you got c cooties all over me." Bill said. "Georgie don't stay out too late or mom will have a bird." Bill said. " I won't" Georgie Denbrough replied. " Uh G Georgie becareful." As Bill replied. "Sure I will." Georgie said.

Georgie is outside with the paperboat on the side of the gutter on Bowie Street but the boat kept going faster and Gerogie is still following the paperboat until it went down in the sewer. " No please don't." Georgie said. It was too late the boat had already fallen in the drain Georgie wanted to walk away but something or someone stopped him.

"Hi Georgie." Penny Wise said to Georgie from the drain. Georgie looked at the drain and he saw the clown he wondered why the clown wanted him for? " Aren't you going to say hello?" Penny Wise asked. Georgie shooked his head knowing that he didn't answer to him.

"Aw come on bucko don't you want a balloon?" Penny Wise asked while holding the balloon down in the drain. Georgie reached for the balloon but didn't. " I'm not suposed to take things from strangers my dad says so." Georgie said.

"Very wise of your dad Georgie very wise in need I Georgie am Penny Wise the dancing clown and you are Georgie so now we know each other correct?" Penny Wise replied. " I guess so I got to go." Georgie said. " Go? Without this?" When as Penny Wise said while holding his paperboat that fell in the drain. "My boat!" Georgie said wit exicement.

But Georgie wasn't sure if he wanted his boat it was a trick for him to the strom drain or was he going to get his boat back? "EEX-actly! Go on kiddo take it." Penny Wise said. At this time Georgie wasn't sure if he trust the clown of what he is telling him.

"Awww... You want it don't you Georgie? Hmmm... Of course you do... And it has rides, cotton candy, fries. and all sorts of prizes down here and balloons too... All colors." Penny Wise replied. "Do they float?" Georgie asked. As when Georgie is reachin for his boat.

All the sudden Penny Wise's face began to change. "Oh yes... They float Georgie... They all float... and when your down here with me... YOU WILL FLOAT TOO!" Penny Wise grabs Georgie's arm and pulls him towards the strom drain. Bill is at Georgie's funeral was over he looked at Georgie's photo album. "Oh Georgie." Bill Denbrough said to himself. Just then Georgie's picture winked at Bill and then blood started to come out of the picture Bill threw the photo album he screamed when the photo album shutted by it's self.

Then Bill's parents showed up. "Are you alright Bill?" Zack Denbrough asked. " The picture Georgie's picture had blood on it." Bill answered. "Don't you see it? Mom!" Bill asked. "What were you doing in Georgie's room?" Zack asked. "N Nothing dad listen." Bill replied. Bill's mom put Georgie's photo album back where it was. " I don't want you to come in here again son promise me that you won't come back into Georgie's room." Zack said.

" I puh promise dad." Bill replied. " I mean it Bill." Zack said. Bill's parents left the room and left Bill behind. The reason why Bill is stuttering like that when he was little Bill had been hit by a car at the age of three years old, and was knocked back into a side of a building; he had remained uncisious for seven hours. His mom said it was that very accident that caused him to stutter.

This is the end of Bill's flashback. "I forgot how could I forget?" Bill said to himself went inside packed his things for Maine then went downstairs. "Leave? Are you out of your mind? Were in the middle of making a movie." Audra said. " They can replace me it's something I have to do." Bill replied. " Who was that on the phone?" Audra asked. " The call was from a guy named Mike Hanlon I haven't heard from him since we were kids Audra my brother who died." Bill answered.

" Yes George." Audra said. " He didn't just die he was muh, murder." Bill replied. "Why didn't you...?" Audra asked. "Tell you? Cause I forgot as if it never happen I know it doesn't make any sense but I have to go." Bill answered. "Why?" Audra Denbrough said. "Cause we made a puh promise to my other friend Hinata Kazekage." Bill said."Your scaring me let me help if you are going back then I'm going too." Audra said.

"Don't even think that promise me that you will stay here promise me." Bill said. "Your crazy." Audra replied. Bill took that a promise. "I love you." Bill said to his wife and left for Derry.

2 and 3

In New York City Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh are married and is at home cause he cared about Beverly Marsh but still doesn't have any kids yet. Ben Hanscom is a poet that wrote a poem to Beverly when she was a kid. "Your hair is winter fire January embers my heart burns there,too." That was the poem that he wrote to her.

The phone ranged Ben Hanscom answered the phone. "Hey Haystack it's me Mike Hanlon." Mike Hanlon said. Ben Hanscome remembers that Henry Bowers always picked on him. "Ben are you there?" Mike Hanlon asked. "Mike?" As When Ben Hansocom said. "Yeah buddy you and Beverly should know it's come back." Mike Hanlon said.

"I thought we got rid of him Mike." Ben Hanscom said. " Turns out we didn't will you and Beverly come?" Mike Hanlon asked. "Yes we'll come bye Mike." Ben Hanscom answered. "Bye Ben." Mike Hanlon said. So Mike and Ben hanged up the phone.

" We have to go to Maine to keep our promise that we made in the past and we have to help Bill and Hinata Kazekage." Ben Hanscom said packing up to go to Maine Beverly Marsh but when he's gone for good then Ben and Beverly will have kid soon but Ben drove to Maine with Beverly Marsh their flashbacks started. " My name is Ben Hanscom we lived in Huston Texas with my mom were staying here with our cousins." Young Ben Hascom said.

"What a proker." Henry Bowers said. "Nice one dad." Young Brendy Bowers said. "Henry and Brendy you will stay after school with me." Mrs. Serina Gordon replied. Henry and his daughter didn't know what to say until they finally answered. "Our dad will have a fit with us." Herny and Brendy said.

" You should have thought of that before you both picked on poor Ben now report to the Principal's office." Gordon replied. Henry and Brendy got up and is walking to Principal Zenner Uchiha. "Your dead fat boy." Henry said. As they left the classroom. " It will be some furenal friend." Young Richie said.

"Now class the Sherif has insturied a seven pm crewfew we live in dangerous times boys and girls so I want you to becareful." Gordon said. The bell runged school was over at Derry High School. "You like this place so well your going to stand there? School is over you know." Young Beverly Marsh said.

"I'm Ben and it's nice to meet you Beverly Marsh." Ben Hanscom said. "I'm Beverly Marsh see you later Ben Hanscom." Beverly said. "See you later Beverly Marsh" Ben Hanscom said. Then all of the sudden Henry Bowers was waiting for Ben Hanscom they grabbed him. "Hello fat boy you like to learn new things right?" Henry asked.

Patrick shooked Ben Hanscom's head. " I want to make sure you remember my name." Henry said. " I'll reemember Henry I'll remember." Ben Hanscom replied. "Come on only cut him." Patrick said. " Cut him? Huh? Cut him?" Henry asked. He almost made a "H" but Ben kicked him and ran from Henry and his group were following him but Ben hid somewhere then Henry saw Bill and Eddie by the creek.

" What are you two girls doing down here? Have you seen a fat kid run by here?" Henry asked. " N No." Bill said. "Are you sure Murshroom mouth? Big fat kid all messed up." Henry said. " I'm s sure." Bill replied. "Let's go." Henry said. " Ta Ta girls." Patrick said. Well Belch just burrped at them they left the creek.

Eddie had problems breathing his inhealer was out. " Oh no it's empety can't breathe." Eddie said. "Are they gone?" Ben asked. "Y yes can you stay here with my friend while I go get his medince?" Bill said. So Bill went to get Eddie's medince. Eddie is talking to Ben about what happen to Georgie, Bill came back with his medince Ben, Bill, and Eddie met they became friends.

There was only four that time but some will join them to help to get rid of Penny Wise for good if the clown won't stay dead well they'll have to get back together again and try to kill him for good so hopefully they will get him once for all. Ben went to his cousin's house and his cousin picked on him with his poem that he was writing for Beverly.

Ben's mother wanted him to come back inside but he didn't want to so he decided to go to the Barrens that's when Ben thought he saw his father but actually saw the clown. This is the end of Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh's flashback.

4

Richie Tozier is in Califorina and got done of doing funny voices the phone started to ring Richie answered the phone. He knew it was Mike Hanlon and kept his promise back at the penthouse Richie's flashback started. In his flashback they went to the movie they saw Henry and Brendy Bowers there of course Stan Urisis there too Richie poured pop on Henry and his gang. The six of them left left the theater.

In Derry High School Richie pushed his food to Henry Bowers only then Henry Bowers slipped. The Vice-Principal told Richie to get a mop from Alvin Marsh. But when he got to the basement he saw a werewolf under neath it was a clown went after Richie but when he went upstairs no one believed him about seeing werewolf only Bill, Ben, Eddie, Stan, and Beverly believed him.

That time there were only five but he know at Derry High School has seen the clown but didn't say anything cause no one would ever believed them. This is the end of his flashback. He knew that his friends never made fun of him about seeing something in the basement of course no one said anything about it. Richie got his things packed for Maine as he left Califorina to see his friends again.

5

In New York Hampshire Eddie was getting his things packed for Maine cause Mike Hanlon called him to let him know who come back again so he knew he had to go see Bill, Ben, Beverly, Richie, Stan, Mike, Dawn, Harly, Arashi, Steven, John, Derek, and Hinata cause they are still good friends. His mother died of a heart attack so she wasn't around anymore. Eddie went to the train station for go to Derry.

Of course he still has breathing problems that never went away from the past. His flashback began. Eddie is at the creek looking at the haunted place. Eddie went home. His mother got worried about him. At Derry High School the coach told him to take a shower. So Eddie took a shower just as things couldn't get any worse the shower handle went to hot instead of cold.

Eddie is surrounded he looked at the drain he knew that the clown is coming out of the drain. This time there was only six but as Eddie knew that he wasn't alone with a breathin problem once Hinata got hit by a rock with Poison Ivy and Pollen she couldn't breathe at least she took her injection shot that was the only way for her to breathe.

Eddie stayed away from Penny Wise somewho he knew that he clown could have killed him there but Eddie didn't go near the clown. This is the end of Eddie's flash- back. He was already on the train to Derry. He kow that Bill is his best friend since Derry Middle School.

6

In Derry where Mike Hanlon is at he looked at the photo of the lucky seven that he took in the past just before the new seven appeared. " The Lucky Fourteen." Mike Hanlon said to himself. Mike Hanlon's flashback started. " I got this old photo album from home this was the Derry sand pike before the big explison, there was a easter egg hunt maybe the biggest mystery is how 243 settlers just disappeared without a trace?" Young Mike Hanlon said.

" Thank you Michael for that Morebid somewhat history now who's next?" Gordon asked. Derry High School is over and went the other way but Henry grabbed his photo ablum. The Shoe Clerk stopped Henry from putting a rocket in his pocket that gave Mike Hanlon the chance to run and grabbed his photo ablum back from Henry.

Henry ran after Mike Hanlon as they ran Mike Hanlon met up with Bill, Ben, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, and Stan the six helped him so Henry called the seven 'The losers club!' Most of them threw rocks at Henry and his gang all of them left but Mike is going to save his picture for some other time.

This is time there were seven at least more kept joining the losers club but Mike Hanlon took the picture only when there was fourteen of them that kept their promise and return to Derry. This is the end of his flashback and he saw the clown's foot prints the balloon popped in his face but there was no blood when it popped of course Mike Hanlon got scared.

But the clown wasn't there where Mike Hanlon is at but he knew that still to call the others to let them know about who came back again.

7

In Georgia Stan Uris is married to Patricia then the phone started to ring Stan got up and answered the phone he knew it was Mike Hanlon from Derry as Mike Hanlon explained of what's going on Stan knew he had to keep his promise his wife is worried about him.

Stan went upstairs to take a bath his flashback started but he was at Jackson Park watching birds the voice kept calling him then all of the sudden he was trapped he held his book like a sheild said the birds names as he could remember " Brown Trusth." Young Stan Uris said. The door opened and saw Bill on his bike Silver so Stan got on Bill's bike. Bill is pleding too fast he didn't want to see what was after him he didn't want to know.

This time there was eight it used to be lucky seven but now it's known as the lucky fourteen and no one took them serious when they were kids but as grown up that's different.

This is the end of his flashback and as he got out of the bath tub to put on his clothes and is in the bedroom packing for his things for Maine just then PennyWise came out of no where and attacked Stan. Stan decided to throw water at the clown but PennyWise kills Stanthen his wife came upstairs to see her husband dead with the bloody letters that said **'"IT'" **his wife screamed with fear.

8

In TwiLight New York Hinata Kazekage is living with her boyfriend DoubleZ Kazekage they just got back from doing books but Hinata is good book writer of course her boyfriend helps her with the stories they really care about each other. They are both living in apartment. "Well at least we are together and that's all that matters." When as Hinata said. "Yeah that's true and I'll let nothing happen to you." Double Z Kazekage said.

They sat down but then the phone started to ring Double Z got up answered the phone. "Kazekage residence can I ask who's calling?" As Double Z Kazekage asked. Hinata is busy with thinking of other stories to do. " This is Mike Hanlon I'm an old friend of Hinata Kazekage is she there?" Mike Hanlon asked. " Yeah I can get her for you." Double Z Kazekage said. " Thank you I have to tell her something important." As Mike Hanlon said. "Hinata you have a phone call." Double Z said.

"Who is it from?" Hinata asked. "Some guy named Mike Hanlon he says it's something important that he wants to tell you."Double z said. " I think I remember him as a kid I wonder why he is calling me here for?" Hinata asked. " I don't know Hinata but you have to talk to him." Double Z said. So Hinata answered the phone and Gaara sat down in the living room on the couch.

" This is Hinata this better be good." Hinata said. "Hinata it's me Mike Hanlon from Derry." Mike said. "Mike? Why are you calling me here for? What's going on?" As Hinata asked. " Hinata it's come back." Mike answered. " I thought we killed him." When as Hinata said. " Turns out we didn't Hinata I found a photograph of Cathy." Mike said.

"Cathy I thought he killed her and yet I don't know what happen to her Mike." Hinata Kazekage said. " Hinata will you come?" Mike asked. " I can't grantee that but I'll aprove it." Hinata answered. " Remember your promise you promised Hinata." Mike said. " Yes I remember my promise." Hinata said.

" I hope you come Hinata goodbye." Mike said. " Bye Mike." Hinata Kazekage said. As Mike Hanlon and Hinata Kazekage hanged up the phone sometimes Hinata only remembers about her cousin disappearing. " Hinata are you ok?" Double Z asked. Hinata didn't know what to say until she finally answered. " I'm not sure Double Z." As when Hinata answered. "What's wrong Hinata?" Double Z Kazekage said. " If I told you then you wouldn't believe me. " Hinata replied.

" Try me Hinata." Double Z Kazekage said. " Well I have this fear that never would leave me alone he did something to my cousin still I don't know what happen but I got really worried about her I think she died but sometimes I'm not that much sure he ran after me I kept running I didn't want to see who was right behind me since then he's been after me." As Hinata said.

Double Z believed her and held her. " I'm sure everything will be alright Hinata I'm here and nothing bad will happen to you." Double Z Kazekage said. " So you believe me about what I said?" Hinata asked. " Yes of course I do Hinata I care about you and I will make sure that you will stay safe I promise." Double Z answered.

" Thank you Double Z that means alot to me." Hinata said. " Your welcome Hinata and I hate to see you this scared." Double Z Kazekage replied. " Double Z do you think I should go to Maine?" Hinata asked. " Yes you should Hinata. " As Double Z answered. Hinata went upstairs to pack for Maine just then PennyWise came to attack her. " Get off of me Help me." Hinata said.

Double Z went upstairs and saw that what was attacking her. "Get off of my girlfriend." When Double Z Kazekage said. " Who's going to make me?" PennyWise asked. " I will so you better let her go." Double Z Sand Kazekage answered. Double Z got Hinata away from him and threw water at the clown. "Agh." PennyWise said he didn't like water so he left to go back into the sewer.

" Is that your fear Hinata?" Double Z asked. " Yes that is my fear Double Z and he will never stop until he succesed with his mission." Hinata answered. He saw where PennyWise attacked her. " Hinata your bleeding on your arm." Double Z Kazekage said. " This can't be good Double Z." Hinata replied.

Double Z Kazekage went to get a wrap to put it around her arm. " What is your frears name Hinata?" Double Z asked. " His name is PennyWise but we call him 'IT'" Hinata Kazekage answered. " I'm glad that your alright Hinata." Double Z said. Double Z held Hinata after the wrap is on her arm. " Me too Double Z and I'm really scared." Hinata Kazekage replied.

" I'm here Hinata you don't have to be afraid and why do you have to go to Maine for?"Double Z asked. " I made a promise to my friend Bill Denbrough he lost his little brother Georgie that I told you about so that's why I have to go to Maine is only to keep my promise." Hinata Kazekage answered.

" Yeah you did tell me that Hinata about that boy's brother that died at least you have to keep your promise." Double Z Kazekage said. "Double Z promise me that you will stay here cause I don't want anything happen to you." Hinata replied. " I promise Hinata just becareful ok." Double Z said. " I will Double Z." As When Hinata answered. So as Hinata got her things packed and took a cab to Maine.

Her flashback started. In Derry High School Hinata Kazekage is new and she didn't know anyone. " I'm Hinata Kazekage I'm living with my parents and I like to read write, and somewhat playing with my cousin." Young Hinata Kazekage said. " What a loser." Brendy Bowers said. " Yeah she is a loser." Henry Bowers replied. " Will you two stop picking on new people? Continue Hinata do you have any hobbies?" Gordon answered.

" Yes I do Baseball, Bowling, and Bocce Ball I'm actually really good in those and sometimes I help my cousin with her homework." Hinata said. " We have a good Baseball, Bowling, and Bocce Ball team here do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gordon asked. " Yeah I do have three brothers but no sisters my brothers help me with somethings that I struggle with." Hinata replied.

" Welcome to Derry." Gordon said. " Thank you Gordon." Hinata Kazekage answered. " Sounds like she needs a new hobby." As Brendy Bowers said. " Yeah it does kiddo." Henry Bowers replied. " You and your daughter will stay after school." Gordon answered. The bell ranged school is over and Hinata walked to Derry Inderimmedite School to walk her cousin back to her house.

" Hinata will you come outside for a walk with me?" Cathy Kazekage asked. " I don't know Cathy I have alot of things going on with my mind."As When Hinata Flarina Kazekage answered. " Please Hinata I don't want to go alone." Cathy said. " Ok Cathy I'll go with you." Hinata Kazekage replied. So Hinata and her cousin Cathy Kazekage went outside for a walk but things got worse someone is following them Cathy and Hinata they didn't know who it was.

Just then both of them saw the clown. " Hinata who is that person?" Cathy asked. " I don't know Cathy but the looks of that person he seems evil." Hinata answered. The clown went to Cathy of course Hinata didn't know about it. " Do you want a balloon?" PennyWise asked. " I'm not suposed to take things from strangers my cousin Hinata says so." Cathy said.

The clown was shocked that Hinata is with her then looked back at Cathy. "Very wise of your cousin Hinata very wise in need I'm Cathy am PennyWise the dancin' clown and you are Cathy so now we know each other right?" As When evil clown PennyWise replied. " I guess so, I have to go with with my cousin Hinata Kazekage." Cathy Kazekage said. So that gave PennyWise an idea what to do with Cathy. " How about you look into my deadlights." As PennyWise answered.

Cathy didn't know what to do in that moment so Penny Wise trapped Cathy in his deadlights.

Hinata didn't even want to see that just then the clown looked at Hinata. " Well You Are Next." PennyWise said. " No you better stay away from me." As Hinata replied and she ran from the clown. PennyWise chased her Hinata went to the seven for help but PennyWise is still after her. Hinata got to the seven. " Help me Please." Hinata said.

PennyWise threw a rock with poison ivy and pollen at her that made Hinata couldn't breathe cause of that but she is with the seven. " L Leave her alone." As Bill said. " You stay out of this Billy Boy." PennyWise replied.

" Why don't you pick on someone on your own size." Ben said. " You are all going to die but just give me that Kazekage kid." PennyWise answered. The seven knew they can't let PennyWise get her and they'll do anything to protect the small young girl Kazekage. " No you can't have her we won't let you." Beverly replied. The evil clown was surprised that all of the seven are keeping her safe. " You can't protect her from me forever." PennyWise The Clown said.

" Just get out of here ." Eddie said. " Not a chance Whezzy boy." As When PennyWise replied. Well Pennywise did refuse to leave them but he will not give up until he gets the Kazekage. " If you don't get out of here we'll just make you." Young Richie answered. " How are you going to do that?" PennyWise asked. None of them wanted the clown to come close to her. " You don't stand a chance against all of us." Mike Hanlon said.

" Is that so?" PennyWise replied. "Yeah so just go back to where you came from and leave this girl alone." Stan Uris said. PennyWise left and Hinata had trouble breathing cause of the poison ivy and pollen so she took out her injection shot that made her breathe again. " Thank you sometimes my allegries gets to the best of me which happens alot." Hinata Kazekage replied. " Your Welcome what allegries do you have and what's your name?" Bill Denbrough asked.

" I have allegries to poison ivy and pollen I'm Hinata Flarina Kazekage but you can call me Hinata who are you guys?" Hinata answered. " Were sort of a club." Young Eddie said. " Yeah the losers club." As Beverly replied. Sometimes Hinata didn't want to see it but she did. " Do you want in?" Mike Hanlon asked. " Yes I do what was that thing?" Hinata said.

This time there is nine of them cause no one believed her about seeing the clown that she saw and ran from so she went for help and they did help her alot but why was the reason that PennyWise came back for?

" That was PennyWise he will stop at nothing to kill all of us." Ben said. Hinata is apart of the losers club. This is the end of Hinata's flashback she was lucky that she met them or PennyWise could have killed her back then when Hinata was a little kid but she did care about her Cousin Cathy Kazekage she knows that Hinata will have to figure out some way to get her Cousin Cathy Kazekage back and on her way to Maine.

9 and 10

In Kansas Arashi and Dawn well doing drawing their own things but then Mike Hanlon called them to let them know who had come back again and they kept their promise to Bill and Hinata so they packed up for Maine. Of course they don't know how PennyWise come back again from the dead.

Arashi drove herself and Dawn to Maine their flashback started. They are at home but decided to go for a walk they went to the Barrens together of course they saw Hinata there and wondering why she would be there for? Arashi went to Hinata Kazekage.

" Hinata what happen?" Dawn asked. " Dawn someone tried to get me but I ran then I went to these People for help and became apart of the losers club." Hinata Kazekage answered. " Who are these two girls?" Stan said. Hinata took a while to think about her answer then answered Stan, "Those two are my friends that are like my sisters Arashi and Dawn they are very close friends of mine." Hinata Kazekage answered and Stan believed her.

Some how they also exprienced the clown after them as well cause IT will come after them like Hinata is being hunted by him since she really doesn't know of what really happen to her cousin is she still alive or did he kill her that what Hinata wondered to herself because she is getting worried about her cousin and yet she really cares for her.

But none other people besides the lucky fourteen will believe them about the killer clown going after people on it's own hit list that he has made up from their time when they were kids once but still why did he come back all the sudden this made them wonder and they hope to get rid of this clown for good.

11 and 12

John and Jim were in Califorina area and doing one of there funny shows that they do and yet some how they also get a phone call from Mike and explained everything about who had came back and must be stopped again but this time for good but only one John didn't want to do anything with the clown anymore he had too much of it in the past.

Jim is still trying to change his mind about going to Maine and helping the fourteen to put a stop to this clown once and for all but he still refused to go so he went to the bedroom go to lay down which was a big mistake for him out of no where penny wise came out and ate John but luckily Jim went when he had the chance and no one had ever heard anything from John since they last talked to each other.

He wonders of what could have happen to him but this was making him worry a lot and yet he hopes that he is alright but Jim got on a plane to go to Maine and meet up with the others which showing that he cares for about the other fourteen that made it from the past.

13

Derek is located in Virigna doing some work on his doing shoots with basketball he was always good with it and yet he gets the same phone call as well like the others had already gotten Mike told him of what's going on and he has to come to Derry at once to help them to get rid of the clownn for good so he will never come back to haunt them ever again and he decided that he will come as Derek hanged up the phone and started packing up for Maine.

Sometimes he remembers Hinata from school and when her cousin got somehow disappeared mysteriously out of fin air after all his things were packed up he got into his car and droved to Maine to go see his friends agains but he is going to make sure that his bud Hinata is doing alright from when her cousin went missing which was thoughtful of him to do that since he cares about her.

I guess in some ways he still likes her from Derry elementary school and kept it hidden between them but he knows that Hinata already has someone in her life now which they only stayed friends which is a good thing for the both of them and yet he did help her to fit into Derry no one else bothered to do since she was new once and didn't have many friends.

As he went to Derry and did not know of what is going to happen next will he be the next targer or will he still be with his friends that cares about him since they were kids but now it is like you will have to wait anad see of how it will turn out but luckly he likes his friends from the past.

14

In Ohio Luna is living with her boyfriend Darien Uzumaki and they been together for awhile but then they get a phone call about who came back again and he needs Luna to keep her promise that she made in the past with Bill and Hinata and she did.

She already had her flashback and took a cab to go to Manie to see her friends again that she knows and hopes that soon they will get rid of the clown for good that he won't come back again if he does then they will have to do it the thrid time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Childhood of the lucky fourteen (1996)

**Chapter 2: Childhood of the lucky fourteen (1996)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lucky fourteen but I do own Hinata Kazekage.**

**Preface: In the last chapter Stan died in his bed room and John had died from the clown and now only twelve are still alive and who will it go after next? Enjoy the chapter.**

1

Bill is wondering why his brother had been he target from the clown and how come he is the next one but luckily he has been affected or grabbed by him yet and he hopes that someday someone will believe him about what he saw and that his brother is not around anymore.

No one at the school has believed Bill at all of what he tells them they think that he is just making it up and that it is all in his mind of everything that has happen to him and what he experienced from it. School is over and Bill walked home alone and Henry was there picking on him like usual and no one there to help him out when he is being bullied.

He had no one to back him up of when he was getting picked on or when it was going to happen but luckily a grown up told Henry to leave the boy alone and he refused but Bill kicked his leg and ran as fast as he can and made it back home and bowers gave up on chasing Bill then left to go to pick on another kid that is new or just he wants to do it.

But no one really knows why Bill is being bullied by Henry which made him wonder to himself and how to handle it and yet they young Denbrough went home to his room wondering of what he could have done to save his little brother from getting eatin' or trapped in it's deadlights somehow in that someway he still misses him and wished that he could been there for him when he really needed it the most.

Bill went home and got all of his homework done but then all the sudden his own photo album that he had of his little brother got to flip by itself no one else can see it but him but why was it doing this was there a reason young Bill left it on the ground and then all the sudden it winked at him which is never normal for anyone to see or notice about his parents did not believe him they think that he was just making it up.

2

Eddie is and always has been Bill's best friend he does believe him about the picture winking at him which is really mysterious and no one knows how it is doing that but they will find a reason for it and yet they had found none but young Eddie lived his mother who was always over-protective of her son and sometimes she did not want him to shower with anyone else because she's afraid that it will affect him with his allergies and just wanting her own son to be safe which is normal for some people but they should never be too much over-protective she is trying to do what is best for him and how he can be with her.

No one can understand them but only they can but then all the sudden when he was walking home alone Pennywise came out of no where and started trying to grab Eddie but luckily he had his inhaler with him use it against the evil clown and got loose ran away as fast as he can this made him more aware of what to expect when he is alone and the dangers that could happen if he is not safe he met up with his buddy Bill and told him about what happen and he believed him.

3

Ben Hanscom is new to Derry he has never been to it before or what it is like but he does have family members that him and his mother are staying with since his father died in the past sometimes Ben does not always get along with his cousin he does not like when he is beinng picked on by him and teasing him about anything that he wants to do.

It is during school and Ben is the new kid he does not know anyone there the teacher introduce him to the class then he sat in his seat but Henry was making fun of him of how he looks and his weight but it was after school and he got to meet Beverly Marsh as she introduce herself to him they talked for awhile then she went home Ben did the samething but then one of Henry's friends grabbed Ben when he was not looking.

Henry almost craved a "H" on Ben but then he kicked his leg to get free and ran to the barrens and hid somewhere safe but then Henry found Bill and Eddie making some kind of dam but Henry like to ruin things he asked them if they seen anyone past here Bill did answer his question but then Bowers pushed Eddie on the ground then left that's when

Ben came out of hiding and stayed with Eddie while Bill was away.

When Bill came back and Ben became their friend also gave them idea's of how they can improve on the project that they are working on and they like his idea after Ben left the barrens he went home and decided to write a poem for Beverly Marsh his cousin got to tease him again but this time his cousin started to hit his cousin and the mother or aunt had gotten him off of him.

Ben ran off when his mother want him to go back inside but he refused to but he want to the barrens but then he saw a image of his father but it was actually a clown all along that made him believe that his father was there he tried to grab him but Ben stepped back he looked at Ben and he said **"THEY FLOAT THEY ALL FLOAT AND WHEN YOUR DOWN HERE WITH ME YOU'LL FLOAT TOO FAT BOY I AM WORSE NIGHTMARE THAT YOU CAN IMAGE AND I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS"**As Pennywise left and he went home again.

4

Beverly Marsh is living with her father who works at the school and she got a letter from someone that goes in her class that's when her father wanted to see it but then he tore it up and hit his daughter across her face he tried to grab her but she ran away from him and that's when Ben decided to ask her if she wanted to come with him to the barrens and she agreed that she will go with him.

Ben introduce her to Eddie and Bill which she already known but then they heard other voices like Stan and Richie that came as well and helped out with the project that they had started and they did it together as a team and she really enjoyed it and not being with her father or he would kept hitting her.

It was getting late and Ben walked Beverly home like a good gentleman after he took her home then he left but she was alone in her room where she was hearing voices saying **"YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT US BEVERLY" **that kept repeating itself but her father did not believe her so he want back downstairs and watched his televison show somehow she was not making it up she really heard it but then no one expect of what happen to her father.

Pennywise showed up out of no where and ate her father without his daughter knowing about it but then the evil clown left and went back to the sewer but now Beverly is all alone with no parent at all her mother died from giving birth to her so now she has to take care of herself and will call her friends if she needs some support or needs someone to talk to which is always a good thing.

5

Richie Tozier always like to do funny voices and Stans friend but when they went to see a movie he kicked the popcorn on one of the bullies head and poured the pop on him he looked up the kids started to run from them and went to where they met but no one believed that something or someone is killing people in Derry because they were just kids and no one took them seriously.

But he is afraid from the werewolf movie that he went to see with his friends but when school came Henry picked on him and made poor Richie to spill his luch on him as the bully went down he slipped on a bannana peel all the students laughed but the principal made young Tozier to get a mop from Beverly's father who already have been dead for sometime and as he went he saw an image but turns out to be the clown that lured him but the boy got away and no one believe him that he saw a werewolf the students were laughing at Richie they never took him seriously about it.

When he got home he stay awake he was too afraid to go to sleep for some reason he can never get the image about the werewolf out of his mind it flet like it was there for the rest of his young life but at least he has friends that are there to help him out whenever they can their the only ones that believes him that he did see something while he was in the basement of the school but why no one would talk to them? Is it because they can see things or is it because they think in their minds that their not normal students? That made them wonder about this and how to handle it.

6

Stan Uris is one of the boy scott trops that helps with a lot of different activies but one of them that he likes is watching birds but then all the sudden out of no where someone or something is whispering his name and he did follow the voice into the old haunted house but he didn't know it was a trap he could not get out that's when he hold his book like a shield he remembered the birds by their names but only one got him out of there "Brown Thrust" as the door un locked then he ran as fast as he can luckily he saw Bill on his bike.

He got on and Bill paddled as fast he could he never turn around he didn't want to know of who or what was behind him they were at a safe place and he had Stan to clam down and explain everything that happen and he believed him knowing that he does care about his friend and will do everything to help him with his problem.

The two boys got back on the bike as Bill cried out "Hi-Oh Silver Away" as they went to meet up with their other friends and talked about what they have experienced so far and they have experienced the same thing only them did believe each other knowing as friends should and their bond kept growing knowing that they will never forget their friendship that they have as friends like they are now.

7

Mike Hanlon had a scrapbook that he brought to school and explained every detail about it and of what happen on that day but the teacher didn't want to know more about it but it was after school and Henry's gang surrounded Mike he was out matched he almost put a fire cracker in his pocket but the store clerk stopped them that gaved the young Hanlon to grab his scrapbook and run away from them.

Young Hanlon met up with the six at the barrens and told them that he needs help when they saw the bully after him all six picked up rocks and threw it hard at bullies that had chased Mike in the first place all of them ran away but Henry was the last one to go and he did luckily he was safe that had protect him from the Henry's gang members.

He will save his camera for when new people come and join their club which they have called the losers club which have stuck with that name for a long time and Mike showed them the scrapbook but then all the sudden the pages were flipping by themselves and that did happen to Bill when he was in his little brother's room and they did see the clown but then he threw it on the ground when it was trying to grab them somehow Stan did not want to see it but he did.

8

Hinata Kazekage is new to Derry she is living with her parents but her cousin like to stay with them she liked walking her cousin to school and she was new to the Derry School Systems but then Henry picked on Hinata because she had no friends but she went around him and walked away because she did not like being picked on.

Her sister Mia is protecting her little sister but sometimes she won't believe her that she can see something but why only her? School ended and both girls walked their cousin back to their place Cathy wants her cousin to go for a walk to the park with Hinata. " Please Hinata take me to the park." As Cathy Kazekage said to her cousin Hinata and she had no choice but she did take her for a walk but then all the sudden out of no where the clown showed up and trapped Hinata's cousin in it's deadlights but then it wanted her but she ran away but the clown chased after her.

She ran to the Barrens that's when Pennywise threw a rock that had poison ivy on it but young Kazekage asked them to help her and they also see the clown as well but he went back into the sewer and she took out her injection shot which made her not to be allergic again she was lucky that she met the seven and became a part of their club.

Hinata went home and she has no clue of what happen to her cousin but she hopes that one day she will find her also hopes that Cathy isn't hurt in anyway or being killed by him but she remain missing she does worry about her but luckily she has her sister that cares about her and hopes for the smae thing.

9

Arashi is shy but she does not know that she will have a sibling soon but she is the oldest child and that she wants to keep her loved ones safe and she saw Hinata going somewhere she followed her to the Barrens and young Kazekage told her about what she had happen to her and she believed everything that was said and Arashi is with the losers club.

She is glad that Hinata is doing well and not hurt but she is wondering about her cousin and hoping that she is not getting too much in danger but why is this clown only going after them also the kids in Derry is there some kind of connection between it if there is then why is he doing the killings?

Luckily she will help Hinata to find her cousin and bring her back from the evil clown that has her trapped in his deadlights but I believe the main reason why he is doing all of the killings because every 1,000 years it feeds on fear that people are afraid of him that will make him come back and haunt the kids of Derry including the lucky fourteen.

10

Dawn found out that Arashi is her sister and is Hinata's friend but why is this clown after them and hopes that one day it will be stopped for good but she stayed with her sister and with her at the Barrens where she became a member of the losers club.

Arashi filled her in about what Hinata told her and she believed her sister and is going to try help find her cousin.

11

John knows a lot of people but sometimes he does not like to see things but this time he did he saw something that will haunt him forever the clown had began to chase him and almost caught the boy but he got away and is apart of the losers club where he will be safe which he was and they had helped him to get through it.

He can trust them knowing that they have experienced the same thing as he did but why is this clown after them but hopefully that he will never be and friends that he made will stay that way for a long time.

12.

Jim likes to sports like football to keep him busy but when he lost the ball in the bushes something or someone grabbed his arm but luckily he got his arm out and ran away from whatever had grabbed him he met up with the people that can see of what he is seeing and they did protect him from it.

The young boy was glad that he ran and became apart of their club knowing that they will always be there for him.

13

Derek Johnes is always good at writing new things but what he doesn't know that there is something out there that will be after him he looked around and saw nothing he went back to his creative work but then out of no where the clown jumped out and young Johnes backed away slowly and got to a safe place.

Luckily he was not hurt he hopes that the clown didn't follow him but then he saw his friend Hinata Kazekage knowing something happen to one of her family members and he helped her he was already a member of the losers club.

14

Luna is new to meeting new people and learning about new things but when the clown turn into something that she is afraid of she ran away to a safe location as the clown went back down in the sewer she became a member of the losers club that's when Mike Hanlon took out his camera and took a photo of all fourteen of them.

Bill and Hinata are the only ones that has missing relatives that the clown took away from them that's when they made their promise that's when the fourteen went down in the sewer but Henry followed them as they conutined walking Bowser grabbed Hinata from behind and was going to hurt her but luckily Derek went back and kicked Henry in the leg young Kazekage got loose and was with him.

All of the sudden a flash of deadlights came out Johnes and Kazekage ran away but it only took his friend blech but Henry's hair started to turn white but when the clown came he grabbed Stan because he was a boy scout Beverly hit the clown in the head with silver stones as he was sparyed by Eddie's inhaler half of them made it out but Hinata was still inside so Derek went bak for her and got her out.

They made their promise and went their own ways but they will have connections to them hoping that one day they will come back when if the clown isn't dead which was true he wasn't just badly hurt from the stone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: The unsloved Children missing

**Chapter 3: The unsloved Children missing (1999)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the missing children but I do own the people looking for them.**

**Preface: from the last chapter it was about their childhood but now this is about the other missing children that have been taken away or eaten by the evil clown that is behind all of it but no one will ever believe any of it. Enjoy the story**

1

When all the kids were slowly disappearing one by one not the parents knew of what was happening to their children and who was taking them away from them this still haunts the people had discovered that their own little kids were going missing and no one was going to do about it they think it could been someone or something that they know or something that they never encountered before this was new to them.

But this will keep happening without the parents knowing of why their children is mysteriously not showing up anymore when they call their names but they have not getting any answer back from them which made them worry about everything and wondering why this is happening to them and other people in Derry have been experiencing it about it.

This still becoming a problem that no one knew how to slove or what to do with the killer out there that is behind it but maybe they should believe the lucky fourteen and seeing of what they can do to help them to get rid of this killer once and for all but they didn't because their just kids in their minds that doesn't know anything about killers but they do they just refuse to let them help them.

These kids do know of what's going on but they just refuse to listen to them knowing that they don't want to listen of what they have to say to help them to get rid of the killer clown behind the unsloved cases and they do know how to get rid of him they just want their kids just go outside and do something fun but they should have listen to them.

2

No one really decided if they want to believe that the children are telling the turth but still they do not want to listen to them about anything all the parents care for their kids is school work and playing with their friends while they handle with the mysteries they just refuse to let their own children to help them.

But what if these kids were telling the parents the truth about who is behind the killings and maybe they should let them help them to slove the mystery of the disapperance with the missing children most of the kids are their friends that they know from the past and have a good connection with them.

As long the killings were going on still and they act like nothing is happing at all maybe their children were onto something and how they can stop it with their help with beating the evil creature or person that is behind it but why them? No one had an answer for any of it and being able to raise their kids still.

The parents do regret of not listening to their kids about what's happing and maybe they should trust them and hear them out of what they have to say about the killings also to help them to give the audlts idea's for what to use against the person or thing that is doing this and has to be stopped but no one knew how to do it.

Maybe the kids had an idea to help them out but they just think that since their only kids that doesn't know anything about who or what is behind it but they do they just refuse to listen to them and that made the children why they don't want the parents to help them with these un sloved mysteries about it?

3

The children went to school as usual but no one wants to listen to them about what they have to hear that could help them with it no one really knows why they don't want the kids to help them about anything that is going on sometimes they think that they are just children that doesn't know what their talking about or how to do things but still it would be nice for them just to hear them out.

It was after school the children were walking home alone then all the sudden the evil clown shows up out of no where and starts eating the kids one by one leaving no trace of the body to be found by anyone that is looking for them then he finally went back into the sewer the parents came looking for them but no luck they didn't find any of their kids they don't kow why someone is doing this to their kids.

The mysteries kept going without answer to any of these events that are happing to them and no one seems to care of what to do about it or how to handle these kind of problems that something or someone was causing still it would be nice to know of what happen to the childrem before they mysteriously disappear without a trace.

No one really has a reason why people were not knowing of where their children are disappearing to which makes them worried but they should let them help to find who is behind and how this thing or creature is making the killings but as long it happens no one is safe it will keep going to happen as long they have their kids in a safe location away from creature or someone is after them.

4

As these mysterious disappearings happen no one is safe for the time being but these killings will not stop until the creature or thing has reached of what he or she needs to do but the parents do think that it could be gang members like Henry Bowers or his daughter that is behind it but they still have no proof it is them doing it but soon they will find out of who is behind the killings once and for all.

No one seeemed to care about any of this is happing to them but why the kids they have done nothing wrong or why something is doing this to them but no one know's of how it effects the parents when it does happen but there has to something to them stop or was it the creature that hunts poor inconnect children.

Just maybe the parents should be more aware of how their children been missing or disappearing and no one will understand of how they feel about it they should take care of their children if this is contuning of the disappearance they should at least give their kids a chance to help them.

But it's not always the children that the creature is after sometimes it will go after the parents before they could even notice anything wrong with their own flesh and blood but this person or thing will keep going after people who do or do not have kids either way this unknown creature has to stop before he will strike again but what makes him keep going is that sometimes he will feed off of people's fears.

Nonr had a reson but still the children should still able to stay with their parents but this thing will never stop until it keep feeding off of fear which is never good for any of them to hear about their kids or parents going missing still what was the reason behind all of this as long this person keeps doing what it loves then no one is safe.

5

Was their a reason for all of this if their is then what is it? No one should ever should be afraid of being going outside if they want to? But there is one reason to be scare because as long there is creature out there killing kids then it will never stop until every kid in Derry is gone but after the kids are gone then what will happen next or what is his next goal?

Whatever it is it can never be good as long their children are targeted by him then how will the kids see their parents or their friends but this creature had one way to lure them was always using the balloon to lure the poor kids and grabbing them that way or anyother way that he could think of.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
